Kagome the reincarnation of Holo the wise wolf
by Lezul
Summary: Kagome is the reincarnation of Kikyo and the reincarnation of Holo the wise wolf.


Hello my name is Kagome. I am an incarnation Kikyo. But I am also an incarnation of a wolf god named Holo. I have black ears with white on the tips and a black tail with white on the tips also. It all started when I was 15 teen years old when my mother told me I was an incarnation of Holo the wise wolf god. 'That would explain why I was so smart.' I thought to myself. On that day she gave me some rice and told me to put it in a pouch and gave me something to put on my head and a long skirt.

The next day was a school day I was on my way to school when I saw my little brother near the well with Boyo's food bowl. "Your not going to get Boyo out of the well house like that." I stated. "How'd you... Never mind. Boyo went in there and he won't come out." He said. "I'll go and get him." I said. I went down the well and Souta screamed I told him to stop acting like a baby. Then I screamed then Souta screamed, I found it was only Boyo. I heard a noise from inside a well and something came out of it and grabbed me and pulled me inside of the well. I was so scared that I didn't move. I didn't know what was going on but a strange power came out of my hand. The next thing I knew I was at the bottom of the well. I climbed out of the well. I checked my head to make sure that my head thingy was still on my head. 'Now where am I?' I thought to myself. I found the sacred tree and ran to it but to my surprise I found a boy stuck to the tree. I went up to him and I just needed to touch his ears. "Now that's out of my system." just then I heard arrows zoom past me. They told me to get away from the demon. So I did and they tied me up and took me their village. They put me in front of the entire village. I asked them, "What do you want?" "Make way for High priestess Keade." Some one said. The priestess came up to me and threw sand at me, and she said, "Demon be gone" "That will not work on a human that only works on demons... Is it not?" I asked. The old priestess walked up to me and grabbed my chin and examined my face. Then she asked the men to untie me.

At night time~

Keade was making stew. "Stew?" she asked. "Wow that looks great. Real food." I said. "Bear us no ill manner child for though I now see that you are the incarnation..." Keade started. "I am not the incarnation of Holo the Wolf god." I said. Then I covered my mouth. "I was going to say incarnation of Kikyo my sister." Keade said. "Sorry" I said. "what were ye doing in the forest of Inuyasha?" Keade said. Then we heard people yelling monster. I got the giant centipede to chase me. The next thing I knew I fell down a small cliff and I landed in front of the sacred tree. The boy was alive. "playing with bugs now are we?" the boy asked. "So your alive?" I asked. "Why are you taking so long to kill it? Just do her like you did to me. You look pretty dumb there Kikyo. The Kikyo I know would not waste her time" The boy said. "That does it. Kikyo, Kikyo, whoever she is, she is not me cause my name is..." I said. "She's here." The monster came down from above and knocked me down to the ground I growled. Then the monster "Give me the jewel... Why would an incarnation of a wolf god want the jewel?" It said. "That's right I am the incarnation Holo the Wolf god. It took you so long to figure that out." I said. I then took off my hat thingy and revealed my ears and I howled. A bunch of wolf's came. I then took my rice and ate them and I transformed. I transformed into a giant wolf and I attacked it with help from my friends, the wolf's. It bit into my side, I howled in pain and I changed back. A jewel came out of my body. Then the centipede ate the jewel. Then the centipede thing wrapped its body around the tree and was squishing me. The boy said, "Take out this arrow." He told me if I wanted to live take out the arrow. I took out the arrow and he destroyed the monster. Lady Keade walked up to me and said, "Which body part has the glowing flesh." I pointed towards a body part and Keade walked up to it and picked the jewel up and the flesh from the monster turned into dust. Then she gave me the jewel and told me, "You are the guardian of the jewel now it belongs to you." then he said, "Give me the jewel." "Never!" I yelled. And then he started to attack me. The Lady magically made a necklace appear around his neck. She told me to use the word that holds his spirit. I had no idea what that means. but I just fell down and the jewel was in the middle of a bridge. I said, "A word that holds his spirit? Uh... Um... sit boy?" wow it worked. "sit boy, sit boy, sit boy." I repeated over and over again till I was close enough to grab the jewel. I grabbed it and ran back to where Lady Keade was. he insulted her and Keade told me to use the word. "Sit boy!" I said. and he fell through the bridge into the river.

Morning~

"How did ye turn into that thing last night?" Keade asked. "When ever I drink human blood or eat rice I transform into a wolf. I am the incarnation of Holo the wise wolf. How can you trust me? You saw me in my true form. Why didn't you run away?" I said. "What are ye weakness?" Keade asked ignoring my questions. "I guess that would be apples. I love apples." I told them. Just thinking about apples made my tail swish. Inuyasha must've noticed and he said, "You must want apples." My ears flattened, and I said, "You must want to see your loved one... I think her name was Kikyo? Is it not? But I think she's dead." Inuyasha's eyes widened and he said, "How'd you know about her? She can't be dead." "Actually she's right, she died the day you died... Inuyasha." Keade told him. I giggled and I said, "Now I know what your weakness is Inuyasha..." "And what's that?" He asked. "It's Kikyo." I said. "Is not!" He yelled. "You can not tell a lie to me I can tell your lying. Your weakness 'is' Kikyo." I said. "Let's drop the conversation. please." Keade said. "I don't know about you but I'm going to find the wolf's that helped me last night." I said while getting up. Inuyasha asked, "Why'd you do that?" "I miss my wolf companions and I need to thank them so I'll just howl... Oh and don't worry I'll make sure nobody steals the jewel." I stated while putting on my hat thingy.


End file.
